Sentinel (Online)
|characters = Sentinel Characters |enemies = |dlc = Base }} Sentinel is a city in the northern reaches of Alik'r Desert. It is a major port, and the capital of Hammerfell province. The Gallants faction is based in Sentinel. Locations *Bank of Sentinel *Frozen Palms Tavern *House of the Silent Magnifico *Impervious Vault *The Crown's Coster *Red Feathers Horse and Bridle *Scholar's Way *Sentinel Bazaar *Sentinel Docks (just outside city) *Sentinel Fighters Guild *Sentinel Mages Guild Tower *Sentinel Palace *Sentinel Wayshrine (just southwest of Sentinel) *Sentinel Outlaws Refuge *Sisters of the Sands Inn *The Forebear's Forge *Mages Guild Tower *The Mystic's Mirage *The Scalding Vial *Royal Seraglio *Sparring House *Guard Tower *Underground *Thoda's Residence Notable items *Skyshard – In a Guard Tower, northeast from the Wayshrine *''Jofnir's Journal'' – In Jofnir's Quarters *''The Dose Makes the Poison'' – In Outlaws Refuge, behind the Merchant *''Scutwork and Drudgery'' – In the centre of Outlaws Refuge *''Sentinel, the Jewel of Alik'r'' – East wing of Sisters of the Sands Inn *''The 26th of First Seed is Upon Us!'' – North of the doom area of Sisters of the Sands Inn *''On the Immortality of Dust'' – Southeast from the Mages Guil, next to Samawarah *''Epode of the Ansei Wards'' – In Mages Guild tower *''Robier's Vegetable Garden'' – In Mages Guild, on the first floor *''Receipt for Arcane Tomes'' – In The Mystic's Mirage *''Memory Stone of Makela Leki, Pt. 1'' – In The Mystic's Mirage *''Tu'whacca, Arkay, Xarxes'' – In The Scalding Vial *''The Book of Circles: Forging Maxims'' – West corner of The Forebear's Forge *''A Forebear Warrior's Song'' – Inside the Thoda's Residence *''Amethyst Mining in the Alik'r'' – In a Guard Tower, northeast from the Wayshrine *''An Ode to the Red Bird'' – In Sentinel Palace, central hallway *''KIDNAPPING!'' – In Sisters of the Sands Inn on a counter in front of the central entrance *''The Alik'r'' – In the Bank of Sentinel *''The Book of Circles, Tirdas Maxims'' – Inside the Home of Dariah and Ferhad *''Letter to Tavo from Nahrina'' – In a stall next to Nahrina, after "An Ill-Fated Venture" Quests *Chateau of the Ravenous Rodent *In Search of the Ash'abah *Monkey Magic *Proving the Deed *Restoring the Ansei Wards *Rise of the Dead *Risen from the Depths *Seize the Moment *The Impervious Vault *The Search Is Over Characters The following are characters residing in Sentinel: *Arufinwe *Zalan al-Bergama Bank of Sentinel: *Lady Zibeh (Banker) *Tordaman (Banker) The Crown's Coster: *Laknar (Guild Trader) *Saymimah (Guild Trader) *Uurwaerion (Guild Trader) *Vinder Hlaran (Guild Trader) *Yat (Guild Trader) Fighters Guildhall: *Ahdan *Anaka the Ink-Blooded *Aza gra-Birgo *Baileet *Bumava *Elsonia *Feristyr *Hannibal Virane *Hareld Falvo (Hall Steward) *Ildani *Merric at-Aswala ("Proving the Deed") *Nazila *Orrun *Rahim af-Nazila *Zir at-Owynok Council of Province Generals (appears at the Fighters Guild during "Proving the Deed"): *Borogilmith *Countess Hakruba *General Flaminius Auctor *Ra'zaym Iron-Ear *Svalkmar the Crude Mages Guildhall: *Ateldil (Mystic) *Audric (Magus) *Gabrielle Benele *Liliya *Masura-dra (Magister) *Valaste Scholar's Way: *Marz-Ja: Alchemist ("The Scalding Vial") *Veroine Gimbert: Enchanter ("The Mystic's Mirage") Sentinel Bazaar: *Balabar: Light Armor ("Dune-Singer's Delight") *Boussa: General Goods ("Sand-Sifter's Mercantile") *Dahla: Backpack Merchant ("Hollow Drum Haversacks") *Gabir: Weaponsmith ("The Bloody Crescent") *Muruuna: Woodworker ("The Sanded Scorpion") *Ragbul: Heavy Armor ("Stone Hammer Armorers") *Vivonne Ancelet: Mystic ("Diviner's Delight") *Ysarne: Medium Armor ("Bent-Blade Outfitters") Sentinel Outlaws Refuge: *Abiznaz (Merchant) *Aloin Canne *Bazbava *Chezan the Overcautious (Fence) *Fahdah the Eyeful *Kathalir *Marbilah (Guild Trader) *Mulimah *Narkhozikh (Fence) *Perrine Lozieres *Saadifa *Uazee (Moneylender) Sisters of the Sands Inn: *Fenarcalmo *Radwet *Rudabeh (Innkeeper) *Shabaga gra-Uzguk (Brewer) *Zerdesht (Chef) The Forebear's Forge: *Aideh al-Satakalaam: Carpenter *Bahrah: Blacksmith *Fahad Clothier Red Feathers Horse and Bridle: *Ennas at-Aswala: Stablemaster Others: *Abrar *Ahad *Alesah *Almur *Anyn *Aradhel *Arfan *Aribah *Ashadr *Atefah *Ati *Attazal *Ayusni *Bahbiq *Bahrar *Balisa *Balmeg gro-Bug *Basila *Burahaira *Burhan *Caspar *Chalish *Chanas *Clavina at-Rusa *Clessia af-Dometri *Countess Hakruba *Dahla *Dandos *Dariah *Deem-Ja *Degaratien *Dhul *Didakah *Dockmaster Bahir *Domillas *Dozhim al-Bergama *Drumarz *Dulayna *Dureau *Ehlimah af-Hisham *Eilam *Elsonia *Erothel *Fahima *Fahdah the Eyeful *Fairuz *Falana *Falisa af-Armin *Faribah *Farida Censoria *Farrokh at-Hassef *Fathi *Fawzi *Fenderil *Ferhad *Feristyr *Firouz *Foucault Adrognese *Futuni *Gashdug gro-Badbul *Geeh *General Flaminius Auctor *Ghaffar *Glag gro-Arzug *Glash gra-Dush *Glesa *Gunagud *Gunthing *Gwath *Grandee Husni *Gruudus gro-Dush *Hahakil *Haidar al-Sentinel *Hareeya *Hawafa *Haydelqub *Hayed *Helazh at-Renazh *Hossid at-Amjad *Ianwas *Ildani *Ilkhas al-Azif *Ilmaha at-Amil *Iscan *Iulianus the Footsore *Irwad *Isaadiah *Jomer the Sharp *Juwan *Kaman *Kamiran at-Kalan *Kozelan al-Kozanset *Lady Zibeh *Laknar *Latif *Liliya *Loriel *Luqman *Lurana *Mad Thadrig *Marbilah *Masahir *Mehfa *Mirzad *Mordrog gro-Burgal *Mothcatcher *Mubdi *Mulham *Munche *Nahrina *Nahzhem *Najar *Narkhozikh *Nazmi *Neeneban *Nelinar *Nesrin *Nimaima *Nuzah *Ohrmaz *Orrun *Parham the Wary *Parveeya *Perrine Lozieres *Pranak *Prince Azah *Qawi *Qymala *Razhab *Ra'zaym Iron-Ear *Rahim *Rahim af-Nazila *Ralu *Raylen *Rellus *Rope-Gill *Royal Messenger *Runeh *Samawarah *Samila *Samsi af-Bazra *Saymimah *Segolene *Seneschal Adar *Seraglio Guard *Sergeant Azad *Serosh *Shahid *Shalazad *Shalayleh af-Katayoun *Sima af-Mubdi *Sister Yarana *Sumariqah *Svalkmar the Crude *Tawfiq *The Revered Naeed *Toubeh *Turuman *Twice-Lucky *Ubay *Ubabmah *Unishi *Uthmal *Valentique (Fighters Guild) *Vinder Hlaran *Vizier Bolura *Vyctarine *Vyric the White *Wafasur al-Bergama *Waqar *Watch Captain Zafira *Watchman Emydal *Watchman Jessmyn *Watchman Maujad *Watchman Pierjean *Yagdar *Yat *Yasamaneh al-Kozanset *Yombira *Yveline *Zalan al-Bergama *Zandim *Zihlijdel *Zir at-Owynok Creatures *Clanker (Dwemer Centurion) *Barkeep (Dog) *Suspicious Monkey *Horse *Camel *"Monkey" (Lizard) – Next to Neeneban in the Market Trivia *Faribah, Helazh at-Renazh, Modorin, and Renazh at-Sadil were found in Renazh's House prior to Update 12, but were later moved to the Temple Canton in Vivec City. *Asadel, Jalinah, Modorin, and Ratib resided at this location prior to Update 13, but were removed to make way for player homesteads. Gallery SentinelWayshrine.png|Sentinel Wayshrine Appearances * * * de:Sentinel (Online) fr:Sentinelle (Online) ru:Сентинель (Online) Category:Online: Alik'r Desert Locations Category:Online: Cities Category:Capital Cities